Anmitsu
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Hujan, Sakura, anmitsu. Suatu pemikiran merasuki benak Naruto. / "Kasihan Shikamaru, ia pasti tidak bisa pergi ke bukit untuk melakukan ritualnya memandang awan." / "Sepertinya bukan itu yang sedang kaupikirkan." / "Kau sedang memikirkan Nyonya Uzumaki-mu yang tampak semakin manis saat sedang memakan anmitsu, ne?" / NaruSaku / Pre SUGAR-E 2013! Puisi no. 4 / CANON-sett. / Ficlet.


"_Bulir hujan jatuh lembut di berandamu,_

_Menahanku untuk tak bergerak dari sisimu,_

_Hujan seharian membuatku menemanimu menikmati anmitsu,_

_Sambil menatap matahari yang bersembunyi seperti hobi Shikamaru." – N. S. 2013_

* * *

**ANMITSU**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**No commercial advantage is gained. Just for fun!**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_**For**_**: SUGAR-E! U for Unique! **_**Canon, Fluff, Short**_**!**

* * *

"Satu lagi, deh," ujar Sakura sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya di tepi jendela. Naruto hanya bisa menoleh saat melihat sang kekasih beranjak ke arah kulkas.

Setelah Sakura kembali membawa satu _tube_ berisi _anmitsu_—agar-agar Jepang—ia kembali duduk di sebelah Naruto. Mata hijaunya tampak menerawang ke luar jendela sementara tangannya bergerak membuka tutup _tube_ _anmitsu_.

Naruto mengamati pergerakan Sakura tanpa disadari gadis itu.

"Hujan lagi, ya," ujar Sakura tiba-tiba sebelum ia menyuap satu potong agar ke mulutnya. Naruto masih terlalu terfokus pada tiap-tiap gerakan Sakura tanpa menyadari bahwa Sakura tengah menunggu responsnya.

Karena tak kunjung datang jawaban dari Naruto, Sakura pun menengok ke arah sang pemuda. Ah—sudah bukan pemuda lagi. Meski ia baru berumur dua puluh tahun, Naruto telah berhasil membuktikan pada dunia bahwa cita-citanya tak lagi omong kosong belaka: _Ia adalah seorang _Hokage _sekarang_. Dan di hadapan sang _Rokudaime Hokage_ inilah, seorang Sakura tengah melancarkan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Ah? Iya, masih hujan," jawab Naruto cepat sambil menyeringai—seakan ia merasa bersalah telah mencuri pandang ke arah sang kekasih. "Kasihan Shikamaru, ia pasti tidak bisa pergi ke bukit untuk melakukan ritualnya memandang awan."

Sakura mengangkat alis sambil menyuap satu potong agar lagi. Setelah selesai mengunyah dan menelan makanan kesukaannya itu, Sakura baru berkata, "Sepertinya bukan itu yang sedang kaupikirkan."

Naruto melirik ke arah Sakura. Sakura kini menyangga wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan sementara sendok plastiknya sedikit menempel di bibirnya yang sedang melengkung membentuk senyum.

"Coba aku tebak apa yang sedang _Hokage-sama_ ini pikirkan," ujar Sakura dengan nada jahil.

"Ha, ha, ha. Memang apa yang sedang kupikirkan, menurutmu?"

"Kau sedang memikirkan Nyonya Uzumaki-mu yang tampak semakin manis saat sedang memakan _anmitsu_, _ne_?"

Naruto menyeringai sedikit, "Oh—hampir tepat."

"Bukan? Kalau begitu apa? Kau tidak benar-benar sedang memikirkan hujan, 'kan?"

"Bukan," jawab Naruto sambil menggeleng. Ia kemudian melirik ke perut Sakura yang saat itu sudah menunjukkan keberadaan makhluk lain di dalamnya. Seolah mengerti, Sakura langsung menunduk sembari menyentuh perutnya.

"Oh, ini?"

Sekali ini, Naruto mengangguk. "Aku mendadak terpikirkan nama yang sangat bagus untuk anak kita nantinya."

"Siapa? Ramen? Menma? Shinachiku?" Sakura terkikik sendiri mendengar tebakannya.

Pilihan nama yang unik itu terdengar cukup menggelikan meski menjanjikan. Lagi pula, ini Naruto yang sedang dibicarakan. Pasti jawabannya di luar dugaan orang. Yah, walau 'orang' yang dimaksud di sini tidak berlaku bagi Sakura yang sudah mengenalnya sejak belasan tahun yang lalu.

"Kalau anak laki-laki," jawab Naruto sambil mengangguk-angguk, "kurasa Menma atau Shinachiku memang cukup bagus."

Sakura menggumamkan 'sudah kuduga' secara lamat-lamat. Namun, selanjutnya, rasa ingin tahunya kembali tergelitik.

"Kalau perempuan?" tanya Sakura yang mulai semakin tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan ini.

Naruto tidak mempertunjukkan semangat yang meluap-luap. Hanya sebuah senyum yang menghias wajah sang _Hokage_ muda tersebut. Hujan mulai reda dan bagaikan aba-aba, Naruto pun menyuarakan jawabannya dengan mantap,

"Anmitsu."

*********終わり*********

* * *

_An example fic for_ NARUSAKU SUGAR-EVENT _that will be held at_ April, 11th. _For more information, please join_ _in_ NaruSaku _group on_ Facebook: 'Langit dan Bumi The NARUSAKU Indonesian Community'. _See you there~_ :D

_As for the fanfiction, please gimme your opinions via review_. X"D

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~_Thanks for reading_~**


End file.
